Yoga
by May Traumend
Summary: Draco Malfoy caminaba por una concurrida calle de Londres, con un chándal, una esterilla de espuma y el cejo realmente fruncido. Aún no comprendía cómo se había dejado convencer para asistir a aquella clase de yoga, pero recordaba vagamente las palabras "divertido" y "anímate". Lo ultimo que esperaba era conocer a la monitora, y mucho menos lo que ocurriría después.


**Hola! No, no he vuelto de momento a las andadas, aunque tengo varias publicaciones pendientes, pero he conseguido finalizar con exito un one-shot y eso es de celebrar. Espero que lo disfruteis, porque aunque no sea mucho, es un aperitivo para los dos Dramione que están por terminar y a punto de publicarse.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, salvo la idea. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, faltaría más.**

 **Yoga**

Draco Malfoy caminaba por una concurrida calle de Londres, con un chándal, una esterilla de espuma y el cejo realmente fruncido. Aún no comprendía cómo se había dejado convencer, pero recordaba vagamente las palabras "divertido" y "anímate".

Su madre había ido a visitarle aquel día, como todos los miércoles, para convencerle de que diera un paseo con ella, tomara café o té y se divirtiera. Realmente, en el último año de su Academia de MediMagia, y con los exámenes en ciernes, él no tenía ninguna intención de salir de su casa si no era con su diploma de doctorado, pero ese día fue diferente. Su madre había acudido a su casa con una noticia: aquél día no podía asistir a su clase de Yoga.

–¿Qué se supone que es el yoga? –gruñó su hijo entre las montañas de pergaminos con ilustraciones desagradables–.

–Es un ejercicio espiritual y físico, inventado en la India. Te ayudará a relajarte y a concentrarte, Draco, y además así no perderé el día de hoy. Lo he pagado por adelantado, ¿sabes? Vamos, será divertido, anímate –le incitó su madre–.

–Sabes que no puedo perder el tiempo…

–Vamos, hijo, llevas horas sin salir de tu dormitorio, un descanso de una hora no te vendrá mal –le incitó–.

Y así fue como se vio entrando en un edificio nuevo, con un portero en la recepción y un cartel de Yoga en la cristalera. Pidió indicaciones al mismo y se dirigió a la segunda planta del lujoso gimnasio muggle en el que había entrado. Allí, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el aroma a incienso y las luces tenues de las velas aromáticas le dieron a entender que no se había equivocado de planta.

–Vaya, un chico nuevo –dijo una de las mujeres que había allí. Todo el corrillo de señoras se giró para mirarle con atención, interesadas en el nuevo rostro de su clase–.

–Hola –saludó el chico, sintiéndose incómodo y observado. Una de ellas, más joven, se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo–.

–No te hemos visto antes por aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas? –inquirió con descaro–.

–Soy Draco Malfoy, mi madre da clase de Yoga aquí, pero hoy no puede venir –explicó atropelladamente–. Así que vengo a ocupar su hora.

–¡Oh! Chicas, es el hijo de Cissy –dijo la mujer, como si de pronto lo supiera todo sobre su vida–. Ha venido a sustituir a su madre hoy, porque ella no podrá venir.

–Seguro que está en aquel salón de belleza del que nos habló hace unos días –añadió otra señora.

Pronto el chico se vio completamente asediado por aquellas mujeres cuarentonas en apretadas mallas y camisetas deportivas. El chico trataba de sonreír, intentando ser amable para poder volcar toda su ira sobre su madre en cuanto llegara a casa.

Alguien encendió el reproductor de música, y las luces bajaron un tanto. Comenzó a oírse una música indie muy relajante, y todas las mujeres miraron hacia la zona del fondo de la clase, donde había una hilera de espejos, esperando a que se asomara su profesor. El chico las imitó, extendiendo su esterilla de Yoga y dejándola en el suelo, bien alejada del resto de las mujeres. Entonces, la puerta lateral se abrió y entró la monitora.

–Buenos días a todas –las saludó con una sonrisa. Al hacer un rápido barrido con sus ojos para localizar a sus alumnas habituales, vio un muchacho agachado, ocupado en estirar su esterilla de espuma–. Veo que tenemos un nuevo alumno, espero que te sientas cómodo con nosotras –le deseó cálidamente–.

–Seguro… –murmuró, gruñendo por lo bajo–.

–Bien, chicas, y chico –añadió, y las mujeres soltaron una risita cómplice– lo primero que debemos hacer es dejar que el aire fluya libremente por nuestro sistema respiratorio. Cerrad los ojos, por favor.

Todas hicieron lo que la monitora les había indicado, salvo Malfoy. Él se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia el frente, evidentemente tenso y sin ganas de participar en lo que él consideraba una disciplina ridícula e inútil. Aun así, sí que respiró profundamente varias veces, sintiendo como un poco de su estrés le abandonaba. Eso no significaba nada, pensaba él, estaba demostrado que el estrés disminuía con los ejercicios de respiración.

–Ahora, quiero que alcéis las manos al cielo, lentamente, mientras cogéis aire despacio –el chico hizo lo que decía aquella chica, sintiendo poco a poco como su cuerpo se relajaba un tanto–. Ahora, bajad los brazos mientras soltáis poco a poco el aire. Sentid como abandona vuestro cuerpo. Eso es. Bien, comencemos por adoptar la postura del Loto –pidió. El muchacho observó a su alrededor y vio a las mujeres cruzarse de piernas sentadas en el suelo. Él hizo lo mismo, y antes de que la monitora volviera a dar la orden de cerrar los ojos, pudo verla a lo lejos ahora que las mujeres (que eran mucho más bajitas que él) se habían sentado. Y se quedó sin respiración–. Mantened la postura por veinte segundos.

Era Hermione Granger. La monitora de yoga era, de todas las personas a quien no querría encontrarse jamás en aquel lugar, Hermione Granger. Frotó sus ojos y se escondió cautamente, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo todo lo que pudo mientras ella seguía dando indicaciones a las alumnas. Al poco, se colocaron de rodillas y apoyaron las manos en el suelo.

–Estirad un brazo hacia delante, y la pierna contraria hacia atrás –pidió. Ella estaba mirando al espejo, dando la espalda a la clase. Malfoy estaba maldiciendo mentalmente a su madre cuando se fijó en la privilegiada vista del trasero de Granger frente a sus ojos. Redondo, terso y enfundado en licra, era de las mejores vistas que había disfrutado el muchacho en su vida, y la primera que veía de esa forma desde que comenzara su instrucción en la academia–. Cambiamos las extremidades… –el chico se olvidó por completo de seguir con las indicaciones, sintiendo algo de calor al comprobar que sus músculos parecían tan firmes como a simple vista. Un trasero espectacular–.

–Por todos los magos… –susurró, sin saber dónde meterse–.

–Volvamos a la posición inicial –pidió Granger, y todas volvieron a colocarse de rodillas, él incluido–. Levantamos los brazos, y vamos dejándolos caer hacia delante hasta tocar el suelo… –todas las mujeres fueron inclinándose hacia adelante, mientras Malfoy trataba de imitarlo todo para pasar desapercibido, y poder seguir observando a Granger–. Cuando toquemos el suelo, suavemente iremos estirando nuestras rodillas hacia arriba, y nuestro cuerpo hacia delante, adoptando la postura del niño, inclinado hacia delante.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, pareciera que lo hiciera a posta. Tratando de no parecer un acosador, intentó continuar la estúpida clase lo más rápido posible, pero aquella vista privilegiada le nublaba el juicio. No solo era de las personas a las que jamás habría deseado ver en su vida, sino que era la maldita monitora de yoga de su madre, y encima tenía un cuerpo y un trasero dignos de mirar desde atrás y (suponía él) todos los ángulos conocidos y por conocer.

Tras terminar con los ejercicios de "tierra" continuaron la rutina de pie, de nuevo tumbados en el suelo, y por ultimo volvieron a su postura del loto, para terminar con una pequeña sesión de 10 minutos de meditación. Malfoy no había estado menos relajado en su vida, a pesar de tener la sensación de haber descansado por meses.

–Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Os espero pasado mañana a la misma hora. ¡Qué tengáis una buena semana, namasté!

–¡Namasté! –respondió la clase a coro–.

–Perdona, Malfoy –dijo Granger entonces, y el muchacho se giró, completamente helado, hacia ella, que alzaba incrédulamente su ceja–. ¿Podrías esperar un segundo cuando se vayan mis chicas, por favor?

–Eh… supongo, sí.

Muy confundido ("¿Pero cómo demonios me ha reconocido? ¡Si me he escondido de fábula!") avanzó hacia la zona de los espejos, donde ya Hermione Granger dejaba consumirse el incienso y bajaba el volumen de la radio que iba haciendo sonar música para meditación. Al alcanzar a la chica, ésta se incorporó y se giró a su posición.

–¿Qué te ha traído a ti a mi clase de yoga? Ni siquiera creía que supieras lo que es –le regaño–.

–Mi madre viene a tu clase, y me dijo que podía venir en su lugar, porque no podía venir ella… –se explicó como pudo, sintiéndose estúpido–. Yo no quería venir, pero ella insistió.

–La clase de yoga de la señora Malfoy es en el aula de enfrente –replicó la chica, moviendo sus rizados cabellos al señalar con la cabeza. El muchacho se sintió aún más estúpido si cabía, y se sonrojó–. Te has equivocado de sitio.

–No lo sabía. Las señoras de tu clase conocen a mi madre, ellas decían…, ni siquiera sabía que tú ibas a estar aquí –gruñó. Hermione se agachó para recoger su esterilla de yoga, y el chico de nuevo tuvo la sensación de que no estaba autorizado a mirarla a ella y su perfecto y redondo trasero–.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Te agrada la vista? Es el resultado del yoga. Dentro de un mes, tu madre tendrá ese mismo culo –le recalcó, girando la cabeza y aún inclinada, recogiendo todo lo demás–.

–¿Pero cómo demonios has sabido…?

–Los espejos –le cortó–.

"Maldición" pensó el chico. Se fijó entonces en ella y en sus ojos desde el espejo, y comprobó que se había percatado de que cierta zona en su anatomía reaccionaba irremediablemente a sus cuartos traseros, lo que hizo que se sonrojara aún más. Ella se sonrió, ciertamente halagada, aunque no demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, habiendo sido enemigos desde siempre, y tras la relación "cordial" que habían tenido desde que terminaran séptimo, no sabía si podía terminar de fiarse del chico. Sin embargo, a pesar de estos desconfiados pensamientos, hizo una clara alusión a su "accidente".

–Eso ya no lo soluciona la meditación –bromeó. ¿Había creído notar cierto tono de agrado en su voz?–.

–Tampoco que vayas agachándote sin flexionar las piernas –protestó el chico, girándose para irse.

–Es mi trabajo, yo no solo enseño yoga –dijo con descaro–. También enseño a las mujeres a cuidar su cuerpo, en general. Para algo soy socia de este gimnasio.

–Jamás pensé que de todos los oficios que Hermione Granger pudiera tener, ser la dueña de un gimnasio para muggles fuera uno de ellos.

–Cosas que tiene la vida. Hago ejercicios aeróbicos y ejercicios en bicicleta, a parte del yoga y de otros cursos de meditación –le explicaba mientras iba recogiendo las esterillas–. Y a veces doy consejos.

–¿Consejos?

–De autoestima. Las mujeres vienen aquí porque están inseguras. ¿Y si no le parezco atractiva? ¿Y si no se moverme sin torpeza? Yo les enseño –continuó ella, caminando hacia él; sus caderas le tenían totalmente hipnotizado, y el tono de su voz, tan suave como el terciopelo, estaba así a propósito para demostrar su buen empeño– a ser más seguras, a conseguir sus objetivos… ¿Recuerdo mal, o así funcionaba la casa Slytherin a la caza de una chica?

–Ha–hace mucho tiempo de eso, Granger –tartamudeó, observándola irse de su lado–. Si no te importa, me voy a estudiar –concluyó, y cogió sus cosas. Se dio cuenta de que iba descalzo, y quiso volver a girarse para ocuparse de sus zapatos, pero se le enredaron los pies y cayó al suelo.

"¡Maldición, doble maldición!" volvió a pensar para sí. Había caído de frente contra algo blando y que seguro que no era la esterilla de espuma de la monitora. Se hallaba encima de ella, que ya se había incorporado, antes de la caída, y estaba atrapada bajo el cuerpo del chico.

–¿Es que pretendes matarme? –susurró Hermione, jadeando y con el corazón en un puño–. ¿Qué coño…?

–¡No ha sido a posta…! –se disculpó. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos del color del ámbar penetraban los suyos, buscando claramente el signo de culpabilidad que le delataba.

El olor a incienso, las velas y el cargado ambiente, junto con los espejos y aquella música que embriagaba sus oidos, fue más de lo que la lívido del chico pudo soportar, y con cierta rudeza la besó en los labios, respirando entrecortadamente.

Al principio, debido a la sorpresa, ella se resistió, pero con una mano sostuvo la de él y correspondió al beso, cerrando los ojos. Cuando el chico notó la mano que sostenía la suya, rápidamente la colocó junto al rostro de ella, encendido completamente, y se atrevió a buscar con su otra mano la comodidad de ambos cuerpos aprisionados uno sobre el otro.

Entonces, ella notó con claridad el bulto que se escondía en sus pantalones de chándal, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ella misma se encargó de continuar con el beso, y con su mano libre levantó un poco su camiseta, para encontrar justo lo que esperaba encontrar: un cuerpo esbelto, pero poco trabajado, demasiado delgado y sin embargo muy atrayente. Su pálida tez contrastaba con su piel tostada, y aquello la encendía más.

Él pareció percibir cómo su torso estaba quedando al descubierto, porque él mismo se incorporó un poco para terminar de deshacerse de la camiseta. Entonces, para hacer justicia, con tortuosa lentitud subió sus dos manos por la cintura de ella, arrastrando el tejido, y cuando llegó hasta arriba solo le quedó tirar de la prenda, para dejarla en un soso sujetador deportivo, que pretendía retirar cuanto antes. Besando por su mentón y llegando a su cuello, mordió levemente para oír de ella el primero de los múltiples gemidos que conseguiría arrancar de su boca aquella tarde. Entonces se deshizo del sujetador, y encontró lo que buscaba.

Sin perder tiempo, ella se sentó bajo él, que seguía incorporado, y enterró sus dedos en el lacio pelo rubio del chico, tirando de él cuando hacía las cosas bien. Con el corazón a mil por hora, el chico acarició sus tiernos pezones con sus labios y posó suaves besos en ellos, para atraparlos después y jugar con ellos. Consiguió así que ella inclinara la cabeza, con sus cabellos rozando casi el suelo y provocando que inclinara inconscientemente sus caderas hacia él.

Atreviéndose por fin, ella se inclinó hacia delante y cuando tuvo al chico tumbado a su merced bajó sus pantalones, dejando muy a la vista su ropa interior y lo que escondía celosamente allí. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, el muchacho no hizo menos y retiró las mallas de deporte de ella, que escondían una discreta prenda oscura. Allí, semidesnudos en la sala de los espejos, pudo ver él por primera vez su reflejo: verla completamente inclinada sobre él, con sus nalgas insinuantes asomadas en su reflejo, mientras él estaba tumbado en pos de que ella hiciera con él lo que quisiese, pudo con el poco control que tenía guardado para no marcarla con sus labios allá donde tuviera piel a su alcance.

Acarició con descaro entonces su intimidad, realmente húmeda y templada, y de nuevo lo oyó: un gemido escapando de sus labios, acompañados de un suspiro y una maldición. Supo entones que iba por el buen camino. Aventuró un dedo por debajo de las braguitas de lycra, rozando muy levemente la completa humedad de Hermione, y ella no soportó más la presión, gritando sin importarle si alguien pudiera oírla. Desde su posición, acarició con su mano completa la erección del chico, que no lo esperaba en absoluto, y fue su turno de soltar un quejido de su garganta.

Ella comenzó una bajada de besos y caricias hasta su ombligo, traviesamente, y al llegar a este punto enterró los pulgares en la prenda interior del muchacho. Bajó sus labios a la misma velocidad que su bóxer, y cuando había llegado a su miembro ya no había tela que separase su boca de su piel.

El muchacho, expectante, mantuvo la mirada en los ojos de ella mientras Hermione se incorporaba, dejándole más ansioso de lo que jamás una mujer lo había dejado en su vida. Sin poder soportarlo más, de un tirón bajó sus braguitas, y dejándola desnuda ante él, observó el arco de su espalda en los espejos mientras la acomodaba sentada en sus caderas, haciendo que sus cuerpos rozaran.

Buscando una mirada de asentimiento, el chico la observó de arriba abajo, disfrutando del espectáculo de su cuerpo contra el de él mismo, y en cuanto ella se inclinó hasta su cuello y mordió mientras tiraba de su pelo, entró en ella casi con desesperación.

–¡Cielos…! –susurró entrecortadamente ella–.

Su quejido retumbó en sus oídos como la más perturbadora melodía, y sintiendo su piel erizarse dio una segunda embestida, más intensa que la anterior, y vio su precioso y redondo trasero moverse con él a través de su reflejo, lo cual lo encendía aún más. Agarrándola firmemente por las caderas, comenzó un baile tortuoso con ella, en el que los constantes gritos y los mordiscos, arañazos y besos se mezclaban fugazmente en aquella danza por la dominación.

Ella se sentía estrecha, cómoda, lo envolvía por completo, y el olor de su pelo le hacía perder la razón completamente. Ella, por su parte, sintiéndole invadir su cuerpo, solo podía pensar en que aquello durara para siempre, embriagando cada uno de sus sentidos con el amante que estaba dándolo todo por ella, en aquel lugar, en ese mismo instante.

Acariciando con sus manos los pechos de ella, pellizcó con suavidad sus pezones para oírla gemir en sus oídos. Cuanto más descubría de su cuerpo, más ansias tenía de enterrarse en ella, en su cuello, en su intimidad, y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella para saborear su aroma a vainilla y miel, estudiando de memoria cada peca que encontraba, mordiendo su cuello con hambre y resoplando en su nuca, haciendo que ella encorvara la espalda de placer.

Podía escucharla murmurar cosas entre quejidos, maldecir al cielo y susurrar su nombre, haciendo que su aliento chocara con los rosados labios de él mientras lo hacía. Aquello era un estímulo más para intensificar el contacto, piel con piel, mientras ella buscaba con desesperación sus labios para besarlos y saborearlos, presa de la lujuria que despertaba aquella situación.

El final se aproximó; él aumentó sus empujes, cada vez más erráticos, y ella acompañó estos movimientos con sus propias caderas, mientras acariciaba el pecho del chico y deseaba su profundo contacto. Por un momento sintieron como el corazón se les detenía, y haciendo un rápido contacto visual, el chico explotó en su interior, llenándola por completo.

Exhaustos, recuperando sus respiraciones mientras normalizaban los latidos de su corazón, él se tumbó bocarriba en el suelo y ella se tumbó encima suyo, apoyando su frente contra la de él y sonriendo, mientras resoplaba en su rostro brillante en sudor.

–Cielos… –volvió a repetir ella–.

–Si… –dijo el, cerrando los ojos y resollando. Abrió los ojos, y cuando encontró los de ella, retiró las manos de sus caderas para subirlas hasta su espalda, rodeándola en un confortable abrazo. Ella, sin embargo, se incorporó, y comenzó a vestirse–.

–Tenemos que irnos –le informó–. El conserje pasa a cerrar a las nueve, tenemos que salir del edificio para entonces.

El chico la observó vestirse como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, se incorporó y recogió sus prendas de ropa, apresuradamente, para marcharse de allí.

–Doctor Malfoy, en el box numero dos tiene una paciente de urgencias con lo que parece ser una rotura de ligamentos –explicó su enfermera, mirando la ficha del historial de la paciente–.

–Iré en cinco minutos, en cuanto acabe este papeleo del paciente anterior –dijo el muchacho–.

–Está bien –aceptó ella, que se lo comía con los ojos.

El Doctor Malfoy, recién licenciado en la academia de Medimagia, lamentablemente no destacaba en San Mungo por sus impecables matrículas de honor, aunque su jefe sí que tuviera en cuenta sus capacidades. Con sus veinticuatro años, lo máximo que eran capaz de ver las enfermeras, doctoras e incluso algunos doctores, era su físico, como si ser guapo fuera lo que le hubiera dado el puesto que con tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. Esto le molestaba sobremanera, y a pesar de haber un par de chicas que ya le habían insinuado que les encantaría quedar con él, el chico las rechazaba todo lo amablemente que podía.

Por eso, saber que su siguiente paciente era una mujer le molestaba. Las mujeres que solía atender tendían a comportarse de forma poco discreta, pero se encaminó al box numero dos sin saber que allí encontraría a una mujer que en absoluto sería como las demás.

Llegó hasta el lugar indicado, y abrió la cortina para encontrar a nada menos que Hermione Granger, cuatro años después de haberla visto por última vez, tumbada bocabajo en la camilla y sin poder mover una de sus piernas.

–Vaya, mira lo que me ha traído la marea –dijo con sorna–.

–No puede ser verdad… –dijo ella, mirándole con asombro–. ¿Pero qué demonios estás tú haciendo aquí?

–Yo trabajo aquí. Tú necesitas un médico, al parecer, y estos cuatro boxes son de mi turno –explicó llanamente–.

–Bien. Me iré al box número cinco, si es preciso –replicó, pero en cuanto hizo ademán de moverse el dolor la hizo detenerse–. Joder.

–Déjame ver. Dime donde duele –pidió, poniéndose el estetoscopio en el cuello y acercándose a la pierna adolorida–.

–Me duele en la parte anterior del muslo… –describió con pocos detalles. Él adelantó la mano para palpar y, efectivamente, encontró el musculo completamente encogido y tenso–. Tampoco hace falta que toques tanto.

–Cuando quieres distinguir entre una rotura y una contractura, si que es necesario, Granger. Aunque si has estudiado Medimagia, mejor te dejo a ti misma con tu viaje de autodescubrimiento personal –ella se quedó callada, roja de vergüenza y perforándole con la mirada–. Ya veo.

–Eres un imbécil.

–Y este imbécil te va a recetar un ungüento dos veces al día durante una semana para esa rotura –continuó él su frase, rellenando un papel en un talonario de recetas–.

Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes, mientras solo se oía el rasgar de la pluma del chico escribiendo, pero ella, sin poder aguantar más, dijo finalmente:

–Ya no volviste. A las clases de yoga.

–Eran las clases de yoga de mi madre –rebatió él, mirándola por encima del talonario–.

–No volvió ella tampoco.

–En realidad, la clase de mi madre era enfrente, ¿No era así?

–Sí, pero no volví a verla. Ni a ti tampoco –añadió con disimulo–.

–Mi madre comenzó a practicar yoga en casa, y yo me volví a la residencia de la academia de medimagia. Me pasé el ultimo día por tu gimnasio, pero tú no estabas, así que me fui y seguí con mi vida.

–… ¿De verdad viniste por mi gimnasio para verme? –inquirió con sorpresa–. Pensé que habías…

–¿Pasado de ti? Porque claro, Draco Malfoy pasa de las chicas con quienes se acuesta –contestó con mal talante–. Porque es solo físico, porque no nos llevamos bien, por la razón que sea, nadie tiene en buen concepto a Draco Malfoy.

–Yo… yo no pienso eso. Bueno, al principio tal vez pensé eso –se excusó–. Nunca nos llevamos bien y lo que pasó aquel día no lo esperaba.

–No es que yo hubiera planeado siquiera ir a tu lugar de trabajo –añadió él, sacando la primera parte del tratamiento de una vitrina, y bajando poco a poco sus pantalones con dificultad. Tuvo una sensación de dejá vù cuando hizo deslizar los vaqueros por aquel redondo trasero, y ver sus braguitas de encaje tampoco ayudó a que se serenara–.

–Entonces ya estamos en paz –dijo ella sonriente–. Nunca habría pensado que eras Medimago.

Cogiendo un poco del ungüento entre sus dedos, que despedía un agradable calor, con sus manos tocó y masajeó la zona afectada. Rozaba muy cerca de la zona intima de ella, pues el musculo estaba demasiado adolorido, y ella separó un poco los muslos para un mejor acceso. Tras un tenso (e intenso) momento en el que ambos parecieron olvidarse del mundo, se abrió la cortina y entró la enfermera encargada de auxiliar al Doctor Malfoy.

–Esto… ¿Interrumpo, doctor Malfoy? –inquirió, visiblemente molesta–.

–No, esto ya está –respondió azoradamente él, que se separó de ella como si diera calambre–. Puedes incorporarte, súbete los pantalones, y…

–Podríamos tomar un café –propuso ella, sonriendo–.

–El doctor Malfoy está muy ocupado –la interrumpió la enfermera, mirándola de arriba a abajo–.

–Salgo a las cuatro –contestó el chico–. Podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Con una última mirada, ella salió del box de enfermería con la certeza de que, esta vez, le vería seguro.


End file.
